


SONGVIDEO: Never Die Young

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is always the one left behind. A gen songvideo set to Lori McKenna's "Never Die Young".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Never Die Young

[Never Die Young - A gen Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Never_Die_Young_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Never Die Young, by Lori McKenna**

_When the angels came down  
Did they give you a choice?  
Would they have let you stay where you were?  
Not to live here in pain  
Should not bring you shame  
And the light is so hard to deter_

_Well did the gates of heaven  
Look just as you thought?  
Did Sister Mary describe them quite well?  
Years of Catholic school were all good to you  
Because you were the angel who fell_

_And I am the one who will never die young  
I am a martyr and I cannot hide  
But I'm not a winner  
I am just brilliantly bitter  
I'm sealed by my skin  
But broken inside_

_Angels are fragile  
And devils are hot  
And life is a masquerade  
Colors will blend  
And hearts will all mend  
Just tell me you were never afraid_

_'Cause I am the one who will never die young  
I am a martyr and I cannot hide  
But I'm not a winner  
I am just brilliantly bitter  
I'm sealed by my skin  
But broken inside_

_And there are babies laughing  
And children running  
And they say "read me a book, oh sing me a song,"  
And I was the one who I felt so, so sorry for  
But you are the one who is gone_

_So will you save me a seat  
If I make it that far?  
Will you even know  
That I am the one?  
I will be old  
For the angels have told me  
That I will never die young_

_'Cause I am the one who will never die young  
I am a martyr and I cannot hide  
But I'm not a winner  
I am just brilliantly bitter  
I'm sealed by my skin  
But broken inside  
And I will be old  
For the angels have told me  
That I will never die young  
I'll never die young  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
